The arranged engagement
by sotsottan
Summary: In a modern AU, Jude Heartfilia arranged his daughter to be wed to the second son of the famous Dragneel Corp, Natsu Dragneel. Will they be together like what their family arranged? Could Lucy and Natsu found love in this arranged engagement? A Nalu fanfic.


**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Lucy sighed while sitting on her bed. The Heartfilia Corp was not in a good shape in these few years. Still, she never thought that her own happiness will be up for bidding.

Clutching at the piece of paper she was holding, she looked at the clock hanging on the bedroom wall.

It showed 2pm sharp. Thinking back about what happened earlier, she sighed again for god knows how many times in that same day.

 _flashback_

 _"Lucy, I need your help on something actually." Jude looked as if he was struggling to keep his tears_ _from falling down. Lucy just tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What is it papa?"_

 _"You know that our business is not as good as before, right?"_

 _Lucy gulped and nodded. She can sense that this conversation will not be headed to a good direction._

 _Then, her uneasiness just multiply by tenfold when Jude told her what she never expected to hear._

 _"I have arranged so that you will get married with the second son of the Dragneel Corp."_

 _end of flashback_

Her phone started to ring. She saw the caller ID and smiled sadly. It was her childhood friend, Levy.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! Help me! Gajeel just asked me for a date! Can you believe it? After for so long trying to hint him that i like him, he finally asked me out!"

She continues on to ramble about what she should do, what she should wear for the date and so on. The blonde just listen absentmindedly without thinking much of what Levy just told her. Yeah sure she was happy for her that her crush finally asked her out. Still, she still got her own marriage to worry about.

She is going to get married to the second son of the Dragneel Corp, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Having nothing much to do, i just play around with my fountain pen. It was a boring day today. I feel like running straight to Fairy Tail and fight with Gray as usual. Since i got reunited with my brother Zeref, i got the position of Managing Director just like that. Meetings, signing contracts, meeting clients, those are not my thing! i'm someone who love to raise my own fist rather than using my hands to hold a pen.

Sighing, i looked at my laptop and started to play some games to pass time. Just then, the door to my office opened, revealing my brother's head.

"Hey Natsu, do you have a minute?"

I nodded. Of course i have all the time of my life. Most important decisions was still made by my brother as he still teaches me on how to make correct decisions when it comes to businesses.

He sat opposite of me and looked at me intensely. I cocked my eyebrows and try to break to tension growing in the room. "So, bro. What you need?"

He coughed and cleared his throat. He used to do that when he was nervous. I looked at his tapping fingers on my table and turn back to his eyes.

"I've decided to accept Jude Heartfilia's proposal on getting you engaged with his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia."

I thought i heard it wrongly. Then i try to repeat what he said in my mind again to make sure.

Suddenly, with my eyes widen, i stood up and shouted, "Are you sure?!"

Zeref just nodded. Then he continue to explain, "If you don't want, i won't force you. The reason i accepted is because you used to have all her pictures in your room..."

I blushed at his comment. Yeah, i admired Lucy Heartfilia's beauty since i saw her in the business magazine. Then i realised that she also models for a weekly fashion magazine, being a spoke person for certain cosmetic products and even wrote some articles for the newspapers. I never met her in person. But for some reason, i like to see her cheerful face. As time goes by, i started to collect anything related to her. Her photos, her articles, even stuff that will remind me of her blonde hair and all Heartfilia's products, including limited edition plush.

"Why the sudden arrangement? Don't you think we should take it slow, like dating and..."

Zeref just laughed at my nervousness. Then he patted my head like he used to when we were much younger and answered, "It was Jude Heartfilia's decision to make it fast. Do you remember last time i showed you their stock prices? It's going dangerously down and if they don't secure something, they will go through bankruptcy."

I was surprised at that. The famous Heartfilia Corp going bankrupt? Even since i was small, i always admired other kids for having Heartfilia products as they're quite the expensive lot. Gray and i used to fight everytime there's a new Heartfilia toy came out to the shelves, which we accidentally destroyed and making my foster grandfather apologize for our behavior.

"So, that Jude guy, wanted his own daughter to marry to me just to secure his business?"

Rage started to build inside of me. How could this fellow just throw away his own daughter just for his selfish reasons? If we are not the famous Dragneel Corp which rised to the top of the business world in mere 3 years, then my Lucy will have to marry to other rich guys?

"There will be a dinner with the Heartfilias this friday night. Dress to impress her, okay? i know you want to meet her in person so badly."

After my brother left my office, i took my cellphone and called the first person on my mind. "Come on, Erza! Pick up the phone!" Then once the call was connected, i just shouted, "Erza! I need your help on dressing tips!"

"You called me during my date just to ask for dressing tips?!" She really sounded annoyed and angry this time. I shouldn't have called her...

"Listen! I get to meet my dream girl! So please, i need to give her a good first impression!"

"Ask Gray or Mira about this, i'm very busy!"

"Gray always like to go naked, Mira will make me look ridiculous! Please, you are the only one with a sane mind among all Fairy Tail!"

"Well, you asked for it..."

* * *

"Remind me why i have to dress like this?"

"Girls like guys to wear suit, and a bow tie. Like a present to her."

I shrugged and looked myself in the mirror. I never wanted to wear a suit. But since i interrupted Erza on her date with Jellal, i dare not protest at her choice of clothes. The others have less sense in fashion especially that snow cone that always walking around naked.

"Oh ya, did you get a present for her?"

"Why?"

Erza looked at me with a scary aura around her. I gulped and prayed hard for my life. Then she said, "Its very important to get a present for your date so she will have a better impression of you, okay?"

I nodded. Then i suddenly thought of the best present i can give it to her. I walked to my collection displays and looked through. Once i spotted what i wanted, i carefully took it in my hands and closed the box that was holding it.

"What is it, Natsu?"

I grinned and answered proudly, "It's a limited edition key chain, bearing the shape of the Leo constellation."

"Why do you need to give that to her? Is her horoscope Leo or something?"

"She once mentioned in one of her interviews that she love to see the stars with her late mother. And she always wrote articles regarding constellations and horoscopes."

Erza nodded as if she approved of my choice of gift. Then slapped hard on my back, she shouted,

"Now, go conquer her before she can say anything!"

I just sweat drop and went to get my car.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"Lucy, you should smile more you know."

If only Levy knows what i feel right now. I looked at her sadly and said, "It's very hard to know that i just get engaged before knowing him better. What if he was a jerk? What if he is like any other people who just want my body? What if he was a good for nothing rich brat?"

"Woah, slow down Lu-chan!" Levy scratched her head and continue, "Look, i know it's hard for you, but do you know that my boyfriend Gajeel actually knew him since they were small?"

I was surprised and looked at her with wide eyes. She chuckled and trying to explain to me, "Natsu Dragneel was an orphan raised by the family who operates the Fairy Tail bar. It was only in the recent years that his brother Zeref Dragneel reunited with him and Natsu suddenly becomes the managing director of Dragneel Corp."

"Then, how's he like?" Curiosity filled my head and i'm aching to hear what she will say next.

"He's caring, trustworthy, cheerful, and never gives up. Though he got a bit of temper, especially when he's with his childhood friend."

"It's rare to see your boyfriend to praise him that much." She laughed a bit and nodded, "This is why it makes Natsu the more impressive to be praised by that stubborn Gajeel."

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Though i remembered in an article about him that mentioned he didn't want a girlfriend because all girls are scary, which made me mark him as the number one enemy of girls.

I looked carefully at my dress. I chose to wear red as i remembered he did mentioned in his interview that he love red as much as his stomach loves food. I just hope that he won't put his hands all over me like a pervert.

Just then, my maid, Virgo, came in to my room and said, "Princess, the car is ready. You should head out before you are late."

I nodded and i waved goodbye to Levy. Just before i'm going to leave my room, Virgo asked, "Princess, what's my punishment?"

"No punishment!"

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

My stomach was not doing well. It keeps on doing growling sounds and i haven't eat anything since lunch. Every time i wanted to order something to eat, my brother will slap my hand and asked me to be patient. I groaned. I should grab something to snack on before meeting my dream girl. It was really nerve wrecking!

I looked down at the table and clutched my hungry stomach. Just then, i heard some footsteps and brother stood up from his seat and greeted the owners of the footsteps. "Good to see you, Mr Heartfilia and Ms Heartfilia."

"No need to be so formal, Mr Dragneel. After all, we are going to be family soon." That old man laughed as if he just got the whole world in his hands or something. Timidly, I looked up and saw the most heavenly sight i ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair was tied up in a side ponytail. Her red dress wrapped her body nicely, showing all the curves her body can offer. Her brown eyes looked like i can be lost inside forever.

I felt a nudged on my shoulder. Then i realized that i haven't greeted and introduce myself. I stood up so hastily that the blonde chick almost shrieked in shock. My nervousness make me wanted everything to end as soon as possible, and i shouted on top of my lungs, "I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I cannot resist my laughter anymore and i laughed hard. The pink haired guy just blushed in embarrassment after he shouted and he sat back on his seat. The black haired guy which i assumed is Zeref Dragneel just smiled at his brother.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. Maybe he was too hungry..."

After i stopped laughing, i sat down right in front of Natsu. I looked carefully at him. He seemed to notice my stare and he tried his best to be as normal as he could, then he flashed a cute grin at me and said, "Ni-nice to- to- to meet you, Luigi!"

"I'm Lucy not Luigi!"

"Oh! Lushi."

"Lucy! L-U-C-Y, Lucy!"

"Then i will call you Luce."

I smacked my forehead in disbelief, "is my name that hard to pronounce?"

He just grin shyly and scratched his head. Just then, both my father and his brother stood up and said, "We should get going. You both enjoy your first dinner together, okay?"

"Eh? But..."

Before i can finish my sentence, they went out from the restaurant. All that's left was Natsu and I on the table. It was awkward.

"Luce, can we order some food? I'm starving." I just nodded and looked through the menu. Natsu called the waiter and immediately he slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "Give me all the spicy food from your menu!"

My jaw was opened wide. This restaurant was famous for their spicy food and to order like that means it will be almost all the food items of the whole menu they can offer. "Hey, Natsu, can you finish that much food?"

"Of course, i'm starving!"

I just shook my head in disbelief when Natsu chomped down on his food that appeared quite fast from the kitchen. Is he a human or a monster? He looks like he didn't eaten for days or something.

"Luceee, yooouu wannnt sommmee?" With his mouth still full and he asked me while holding a chicken thigh, i just shook my head and drink the milkshake i ordered.

After some time, Natsu finally finished all the food and he smacked his stomach with a contented face, "Finally, i feel full."

"Oh ya, Luce. I got something for you." He started to search for something in his suit pocket and he took out a small black box and put on my hand. "Open it."

Just like a child with shining eyes eyeing the box in my hand, i just smiled and opened it. To my surprise, it was a limited edition Leo constellation key chain. It was not just an ordinary key chain though. The best work smith in the world handmade this and it is said that the owner of this key chain will be blessed by the spirit of Leo himself.

"This- woah. How did you get this?"

Natsu just grin, "Well, the old guy didn't want to sell this at all at first. I traveled around the world chasing him and begged him to sell it to me. I said that..." he trailed off at first and continued, "I wanted to gift this to the dream girl i admired for a long time."

"Dream girl?" my heart felt a bit hurt as i thought the dream girl he mentioned might be others.

"Well, my dream girl is you, Lucy."

My eyes widen with surprised mixed with joy. I looked at him expectantly and he continued, "Ever since you started to appear in the magazines, i started to gain interest on you. And i realized that you are not a typical rich girl. You are willing to chase for your dreams and wrote articles on what you believed in even if it will turn the world against you."

"I saw in an interview where you mentioned you love to see the stars with your late mother. So once i heard about this item's existence, i straight away chase the work smith just to get it for you. I- I was waiting for a long time to meet you in person."

I was silent. Trying hard to process what he just said. Then seeing me without any response, he nervously ran his hands through his hair and mumbled, "Sorry, I felt like i'm a stalker or something. I-"

Before he can continue, i hugged him hard which made he almost fall down from his seat. "Thank you Natsu. No one cares about what i really wanted before this, so, thank you so much."

A pair of large hands placed on my shoulders and he make me break from the hug to look at me in the face properly. Then he give me his cute grin and whispered, "I like you, Lucy. Will you be my girlfriend? So we can go on adventures together to discover what is love."

I nodded without hesitation and pressed my lips on his. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his hands on my waist.

I finally found my dream guy.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
